one song for me
by ahza77
Summary: -dedicame la cancion de tu corazon, mi dulce amor, aun que eres tan inalcanzable, con estar contigo es por el momento la unica solucion, te amare ensecreto asta que me atreva a confesar mi amor, mi dulce Takao-(yaoi), lean y manden rr
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡One song for me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: amor platónico

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"eres el poseedor de_ mis mas íntimos sueños"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Este capi se lo dedico a todas las lindas chicas que siempre me escriben y que nunca se olvidan de mi, una de las que mas me escribe es Kokoro, y una amiga en especial que me escribió un rewied muy lindo y a la cual le dedico este finc, ELIZABETH, gracias mi dulce niña, este mensaje me animo a escribir mas y este es uno de los resultado, siempre te tendré encuesta, al igual que todas las buenas amigas y lectoras, que disfruten este rew que esta hecho para ustedes.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Escucho por la radio lo que veo en persona, lo mejor del mundo, al ser perfecto, me retiro los audífonos y te miro bailar, te miro cantar y me dedicas una mirada fugaz, que me estremece por completo y me hace desearte día con día, pero no puedo, no debo, ya que eres inalcanzable, una fantasía mas-

Kai...Kai...KAIIII....despierta- el chico se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no presto atención, de cuando su amor platónico había terminado sus ensayos –Kai...ya podemos irnos- le dice con una sonrisa enorme

Claro Takao...vamos...- el mayor deja que el menor pase a un lado de el y después le sigue el paso, antes de entrar al camerino uno de los bailarines, un rubio, se acerca asta "MI TAKAO" se dijo para si el chico alto

Este...Takao...yo...quisiera...este...si...te gustaría...salir conmigo- el rubio le entrego colocando sus manos sobre las de Takao unos chocolates a los cual el moreno le dedico una dulce sonrisa y le acaricio la mejilla, esto hizo que el chico alto se enojara

que te parece si mañana después de los ensayos vamos a por un helado- el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y después se lanzo a los brazos del moreno, el chico mas alto se enojo tanto que su rostro se enrojeció asta la punta de los cabellos, separo al rubio de su niño y lo lanzo muy...muy lejos, estampándolo contra la pared y asiendo salir mucho humo, el moreno aun estaba en la misma posición y por su frente se deslizaba una gran gotita, después miro a Kai y este se encontraba con un semblante agitado, el moreno le regalo una sonrisa y Kai se tranquilizo, entraron al camerino donde Takao se comenzó a desvestir mientras Kay se sentaba en un sillón amplio y miraba las acciones del moreno, cuando este sintió la mirada del mayor se giro y miro a Kai

¿Por qué eres asi con los demás?-

aun no extrañas tu casa, a Rusia?- el ruso se apoyo contra el sillón

claro que no-

por que es mi trabajo- el moreno se carcajeo ante la respuesta

si como no y yo canto por obligación- el moreno se acerco con paso firme al ruso y se agacho su rostro asta el del mas alto – eres un guardaespaldas muy...muy celoso...- dijo picaramente el moreno-... y eso me gusta- dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de girarse y terminar de cambiarse, cuando el ruso recobro la compostura dijo al moreno

¿y vas a salir mañana con ese rubio...como se llamaba? ya no lo recuerdo- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

Máx...se llama Máx... y si voy a salir con el...- el ruso se volvió a sentir enojado

¿Por qué vas a salir con el?- el ruso escucho con atención

pues por que el es muy atento conmigo, además de que no me gusta darle un no a la gente-

a si un baboso se te acercara y te pidiera una vulgaridad -el moreno se hecho a reír

una cosa que diga si a las buenas personas y otra entregar mi culito, a quien llegue, además de que soy muy cotizado- dijo alegre el moreno

si un culito que debo cuidar y bien, por eso no me parece que salgas con cualquiera- el moreno le miraba divertido

no te pongas celoso y ya vámonos-

yo no...NO ESTOY CELOS- antes de terminar el moreno salía del camerino y el ruso perseguirlo a velocidad, cuando ya estuvo cerca recobro su postura fría, salieron del edificio y al final cuando subieron al automóvil que la agencia le había dado a Kai para transportar a Takao, el moreno ya tenia los brazos llenos de obsequios y detalles de todos los chicos que lo amaban y el moreno se los agradecía con una sonrisa, en el camino el moreno escuchaba una canción de un chico que conocía y que le gustaba su voz, al notar el sonrojo en el moreno Kai hablo

todavía te gusta ese chico- el moreno le miro divertido

pues nose, pero es que a mi también me gusta otro chico- el ruso dejo la conversación antes de que el moreno se enojara, al cabo de algunos minutos llegaron al departamento donde vivía Takao con su hermano mayor y con Kai, el cual tenia que estar con Takao las 24 horas del día, subieron por el ascensor y al cruzar la puerta del departamento, el hermano del moreno aterrizo sobre los brazos del moreno

hermanito te extrañe muchísimo, ¿Qué tal tu día?-

igual que siempre, ¿y tu Reí, no vino tu novio?- el chico felino comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

no rompimos, Wuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa- soltó el llanto y Takao le abrazo protectora mente, con ayuda de Kai llevaron al chico felino asta su alcoba donde lo recostaron y le hicieron dormir, le dejaron solo en la habitación y salieron, después se fueron a la sala, ya hay el ruso se sentó en el sillón y el moreno se sentó junto a el y se apoyo sobre el, tomo el control remoto y prendió el televisor, por su parte Kai estaba muy roburizado por como estaba el moreno, pero le dejo ahí, ahí estaba bien, muy bien...el moreno se recostó mas sobre Kai y después de tanto ver el televisor se quedo dormido, el ruso le acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes del moreno

¿Por qué eres tan bello?- dijo como susurro el ruso, al pensar que el moreno ya se había dormido del todo

por que me ves con tus ojos- dijo el moreno con los ojos cerrados, el ruso se altero, pensó que el moreno aun estaba despierto, pero se equivoco el moreno estaba profundamente dormido, le cargo en brazos y le llevo asta su habitación, le quito la camisa y los pantalones, después le puso su pijama, lo introdujo en la cama y antes de salir, acerco su rostro al del moreno, sus labios se unieron aun que sea para saborear el dulce sabor de Takao, salio de la habitación

dulces sueños...mi eterno amor- y apago la luz de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo asta llegar a la sala miro un rato el televisor, asta que llego una entrevista con un chico con el que había andado el moreno, era ese entupido joven que le había robado un beso, el mas importante, el primer beso y eso no la había parecido ni a el, ni a su hermano que no lo dejaron que lo volviera haber, aunque el ex chico le había mandado mil presente y lo había invitado a salir, el ruso se encargaba de protegerlo mucho, escucho con atención la entrevista

- _reportera: _"_bueno aquí estamos nuevamente con el grandioso Tala, que en esta ocasión nos presenta su nuevo disco, ¿Qué tal como estas Tala?_

_Tala: pues estoy muy feliz-_

_Reportera: y podemos saber ¿Por qué?-_

_Pues, es que este disco se lo he dedicado a mis mas grande amor-_

_¿Quien es ella?_-

_no ella no es, es el- la chica sonrojo-_ _y se llama Takao- la chica se ruborizo mas_

_es el ¡¡¡Takao Kinomiya!!!!- el pelirrojo le sonrió como respuesta_

el ruso se enojo al escuchar esto, que apago el televisor y se recostó en el sillón, pero el sonido que provenía de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue rápido asta la puerta, encontró algo en el piso, era un carta, la levanto y abrió rápido la puerta, al asomarse al pasillo no encontró a nadie, volvió a entrar y miro detenidamente la carta y la abrió con cuidado, encontró un papel, con un olor muy exquisito, desenvolvió la nota y leyó con atención

"H_o mi dulce niño, mi mas grande pasión, me lleva a quererte tanto, y desearte con locura, en mis manos te imagino, en mi cama estarás, y pronto tu sabor es mi boca estará, te amo, y mi mas grandes pasiones se cumplirán, no comas ansias, pronto dentro de ti estaré, y tu culo probare"_

No tenia remitente, pero si que dejo a Kai algo asustado, algo sutil la carta, pero tenia algo que resaltaba muchísimo en esa distinguida carta "tu culo será mío" y eso significaba que alguien quiere violar a Takao, pero antes de terminar un sonido que venia del pasillo, distrajo su mirada, era Takao que se había levantado por un vaso de agua, Kai se le acerco sin antes guardar la carta en sus bolsillos

¿quieres algo Takao, por que no me llamaste?- el moreno le sonrió algo adormilado y muy tierno, bostezaba y sonreía tan animosamente, que asta un ángel envidiaría la hermosura de tan lindo moreno

no quería molestarte- Kai se le acerco y lo siguió asta la cocina donde el moreno tomo un baso lleno de agua

te llevo a tu cama- el moreno dejo el bazo en la mesa y salio de la cocina tomando del brazo de Kai y llevándolo por el pasillo asta su habitación, se recostó en la cama y jalo a Kai

duerme conmigo- Kai se ruborizo , le acaricio el rostro

duerme, yo te cuidare- el moreno acerco sus labios al rostro del mas alto y beso su mejilla, depositándose en la cama y acariciando la mano de Kai, en ruso solo sentía un ardor en su estomago que le hacia sentir el amor que tenia por ese niño, sin darse cuenta callo en sueños, a un lado de donde dormía Takao, el moreno se despertó poco después de que el ruso se durmió y le quito los zapatos, y el saco, le cobijo con la colcha calientita y abrazo a Kai para dormir placidamente esa noche.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Que les pareció espero que les aya gustado, tan magnifica expresión, os dejo por hoy, y me encantaría que me mandaran mas r/r, se los agradeceré, mil besos y asta la próxima

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. ¿AMOR REAL?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡One song for me!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: amor real

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_Cada ángel que el cielo toca, cae a la tierra a tocar el corazón de las personas y regresa al cielo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Hola gente bonita, aquí me tienen nuevamente, antes de continuar, quiero decir que me asombre por que últimamente he recibido rews mas largos, la verdad me alegra muchísimo, además de lo que me comentaban, pues verán les contare que ago con mis historias, cuando las escribo las guardo en mi comp. y además me gusta imprimirlos para releerlos y ver lo que he escrito asta ese momento, además de que así pienso como continuarlas, pero gracias con tus comentarios, al menos se que puedo contar con cada una de ustedes para lo que venga, lo otro pues si lo as notado la mayoría (por no decir todas) tienen mas de un capitulo, y nunca dejo de pensar en uno, ya que como siempre les he dicho las ideas llegan solas por eso cuando veo que una ya esta asta el fondo de la lista, busco la manera de continuarle, como esta que ya era la de mero en fondo, así que un día antes escribo por lo menos la mitad de una u otra y nunca se me olvida lo que debo escribir(bueno casi nunca), pero por mi va que esto sigue asta que yo muera, gracias por las porras y con lo de Win me, que diré imaginate que hubiera puesto a Brian, crees que se vería tan hermoso e inocente como el adorado Max en vestido jeje, les dejo con el capi y espero saber mas de ustedes, asta de su familia jeje, nos leemos después.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

A la mañana siguiente el moreno sintió como delicados y acogedores rayitos se traspasaban por las delgadas cortinas, se sobo los ojos con pesadez, y busco el calor de los brazos de Kai, se acerco mas a el, paso un brazo por encima de el y se acerco mas asta su cuello, volviendo a dormirse por un momento mas, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por Kai que le acariciaba la mejilla

Aaahhh...buenos días Kai...- dijo tiernamente el moreno al chico frente a el

¿no sabrás quien me quito los zapatos y mi saco, verdad?- el moreno le sonrió y asintió

pero para saber...- salto de la cama- tienes que atraparme- y salio corriendo por la habitación y el ruso le siguió asta llegar a la sala, donde a la hora de atraparlo cayeron juntos al piso, el moreno se reía como si el ruso le hiciera cosquillas, riendo así los dos al uniso

huammmm....buenos...auhmm...días...durmieron bien, ¿o me equivoco?- paso a su lado el chico felino algo adormilado, esto hizo que los dos se levantaran y fueran a la cocina donde el chico felino estaba, el ruso preparo algo de comer y el moreno se sentó en una silla, esperando su desayuno, a los pocos minutos de terminar el desayuno, el moreno se metió a la regadera de su habitación, el ruso le preparo el atuendo que usaría ese día, en eso que el moreno sale del baño desnudo ya que no esperaba ver al ruso ahí, Kai le miro con asombro deleitando su pupila ante tan hermoso cuerpo frente a el, y Takao solo estaba sonrojado por completo, y solo alcanzo a meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, el ruso salio de su transe y salio rápido de la habitación, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse el moreno salio y se cambio rápido, cuando termino se miro en el espejo y noto que sus mejillas estaban en una tonalidad rosada muy hermosamente, ahora tenia que ver a Kai sentía mucha pena, pero la disimularía, salio lentamente de la habitación y al entrar a la sala, lo vio sentado dándole la espalda

Kai- el chico giro lentamente- vamonos ya- el ruso asintió y se levanto enfrentando nuevamente al moreno, antes de salir se despidió de su hermano que tenia clases

Llegas temprano- le dijo fraternamente Reí

No voy a poder, tengo una cita- el chico felino se sorprendió y puso una cara amenazadora- no es Tala es uno de mis bailarines, cuando lo conozcas te encantara- el chico felino lamió su mejilla como aprobación- jiji...entonces nos vemos mas tarde hermanito- después de varios minutos llegaron al estudio siendo recibido por miles de admiradoras locas y admiradores que le esperaban para pedir un autógrafo, foto, o algo del moreno

Gracias...que lindos...dejen lo que gusten en recepción, les prometo leerlos y les responderé a cada uno, un beso los veré pronto- pero antes de poder entrar una ágil reportera se paro frente a el

_Dime Takao es cierto lo que dicen de que eres la pareja oficial del encantador Tala-_ al escuchar eso el moreno se ruborizo y sorprendió

Pues la verdad me acabo de enterar, jeje...-le reportera le miro con severidad

_Entonces quien es tu pareja actualmente?-_ Takao se puso nervioso pero contesto con agilidad

Mi mas grande amor, son los miles de admiradores como ellos- los chicos y chicas gritaron- y me puedes considerar el novio de todos mis fans- los gritos aumentaron y se escucharon chiflido- me despido, tengo ensayo, gracias por venir, bye- el moreno le beso la mano a la reportera dejándola sonrojada y desconcertada, al ver que el moreno entraba y cerraba las puertas del estudio, ya adentro los dos subieron por el elevador asta el salón de ensayos donde los chicos ya lo esperaban, y Max se le acerco algo sonrojado

Vamos a ir hoy Takao?- el moreno asintió

SIP, así que quiero que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en los ensayos- el rubio hizo una sonrisa mas grande y regresaron los dos al centro de la pista donde comenzarían los duros entrenamientos para su próximo concierto, el ruso por su parte tomaba unos audífonos de la mesa de controles y escuchaba al moreno cantar y bailar como si un ángel en la pista estuviera, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era como si eso solo hiciera y lo hacia tan perfectamente, que asombra a todos cuanto lo vieran bailar de aquella manera, después de varias agotadoras horas de ensayo, el ruso permanecía mirándolo desde una silla plegable, asta que llego el moreno y se le lanzo encima mancándole el aire

Ahahaha...estoy cansado...- dijo mientras se estiraba en las piernas de Kai

Y...yo tengo la culpa...- el moreno volteo y enfrento la mirada de Kai

No pero te recompensare- mientras acercaba su rostro a la del ruso

Takao ya podemos irnos-dijo con timidez el hermoso rubio frente a ellos, el ruso solo torció su mueca al verle y escucharle

Si claro deja me voy a dar una ducha rápidamente y enseguida nos vamos- el rubio asintió- esperare con Kai si- y con esas palabras corrió rápido a su camerino, mientras tanto el rubio miraba el piso, el ruso lo vigilaba como si su presa fuese aquel pequeñín, y sin mas los segundo pasaron asiéndose una tortura para Max que sentía como si ese chico lo matara con los ojos, y los descuartizara con la mente, asta que por fin el moreno salio, cambiado de ropa y su cabello un poco húmedo – ahora si vamonos...- pero al ver a Max y Kai supo que sucedía, se acerco a Max y le tomo de la mano- ahora si vamos- el ruso casi cae muerto de un infarto, y se apresuro a seguirlos asta el ascensor donde los separo

No puedes aparecer así en publico, ya viste a esa tonta reportera- el moreno le hizo un puchero

Y eso a mi que me importa, me dan mas fama- le dio la espalda a Kai que seguí molesto por la actitud de su niño, en eso un sonido característico del elevador les informo que habían llegado a su piso, el moreno bajo con Max siguiéndole y Kai detrás de los dos, salieron rápido antes de que se juntara gente y sin mas tomaron el automóvil, arrancando el ruso el motor y partiendo del edificio, pero no sabían que una reportera que conocían había gravado al rubio con ellos, dándole una nueva exclusiva

_Rápido vamos por la camioneta, ahí que seguirlos-_ por otro lado los chicos arribaban a un local no muy conocido por la gente y que al cual el moreno le gustaba ir repetidas veces a comprar litros de helado, se parquearon a un lado del local y bajaron, pero en eso Takao le retiene

¿Qué parte de cita no entiendes?, deja que los dos estemos a solas- el ruso no podía reclamar y se digno a esquivar su mirada, el moreno sonrió satisfecho y tomo de la mano a Max para entrar con el al establecimiento ya adentro el señor que atendía, al ver que era Takao y un amigo les sonrió y les hablo

mi niño Takao, quieres comer tu helado favorito, al fondo, en la ultima mesa, como siempre verdad- el moreno asintió

para el...mmm...¿Qué quieres Max?- el rubio ruborizado desde antes respondió

lo mismo que tu...- el moreno se sorprendió al igual que el señor

creo que mejor que sea chico para el, si Takayumami-san- el señor atendió y pasaron sin mas a donde les habían indicado, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, el rubio lo miraba mucho y eso llamo la atención del moreno

¿Qué sucede pasa algo?- el rubio negó- entonces- el rubio paso sus manos temblorosas por encima de la mesa y tomo una del moreno, las acaricio, y después se la llevo asta los labios, dándoles un dulce beso, el moreno se sonrojo ante la lindura de aquel niño, pero la soltó al ver al señor que se acercaba, pero se sorprendió al ver el enorme helado frente a el, era tan grande, y en cambio el de Max era por lo menos la mitad- por eso te dije, es que me encanta el helado- le dijo mientras empezaba a comer

¿Cómo es que no hay gente aquí, como puede estar aun en pie el local- el moreno sonrió a gran medida

es que yo pago el local, me encanta el helado de aquí y no sabría que hacer si no existiera- el rubio se sorprendió de lo amable que era aun que sea para mantener uno de sus vicios – que no te gusto, por que no comes?- el rubio tomo su cucharilla y probo el exquisito helado, que se derretía en su boca, dándole a sus sentidos una maravillosa experiencia -te dije que te encantaría- y comieron en silencio, por otro lado estaba Kai, que no cabía de enojo en el automóvil, quería ya matar a ese rubio que comía tan placidamente con su niño, en eso una camioneta se parque a un lado, se giro y vio que era la maldita reportera que bajaba, sin esperar una señal celestial se bajo y la enfrento antes de que entrara

¿Qué quieres?- la señorita le miro indignada

_¿Qué no puedo entrar a comer un...- _miro el letrero_- halado tranquilamente-_ Kai levanto un ceja

claro sin cámaras, ni micrófonos, ni un camarógrafo- la mujer se desespero

_yo solo ago mi trabajo, muérete, guardaespaldas de pacotilla- _Kai estaba mas que molesto

A mi no me vengas con eso, calma tus cabales Jade, o volveré a meter una demanda- la chica se calmo pero al ver que el moreno salía del local, la chica se le adelanto y le puso el micrófono cerca

_dime Takao, ¿es acaso el tu nueva pareja?- _el moreno se sorprendió al principio, pero le dedico una linda sonrisa

dile Max que solos- el rubio sonrojado se adelanto algunos pasos y enfrento al micrófono

solo somos amigos- la chica lo miro sorprendido

_acaso me quieres decir que no eres su pareja- _el rubio negó y la muchacha se enojo ante la respuesta- gracias- la chica lo dijo en un tono molesto, sin mas se fue subiendo a la camioneta y el chico que la acompañaba arranco el motor, yéndose rápidamente, el ruso los miro sorprendidos, pero no dijo nada mas, ese chico no quería perjudicar a Takao y eso le bajaba, claro además de que no eren novios, después de dejar a Max en su casa, se dirigieron nuevamente a su departamento, al llegar Reí estaba viendo la televisión, se acercaron y vieron que era Jade dando se reporte diario

_así como lo escuchan, o lo ven el rubio llamado Max parece ser su nueva pareja, pero lo niegan, tratare de traer nuevas noticias tan rápido como pueda, se despide de ustedes su amiga Jade Lizarg-_ el chico felino le miro con asombro

esa mujer es insoportable- le dijo a su hermanito moreno- por cierto ese chico Max, es muy...-

...lindo- completo Takao, su hermanito asintió- si quieres después te lo presento- el chico felino se emociono al escuchar eso

eso seria tan genial...-en eso se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, el moreno abrió la abrió y en ella estaba el pelirrojo que lo miraba con tristeza

Takao, dime que es mentira, dime que es mentira y no andas con ese chico- decía entre lamentos

Pues no....es un amigo...uno de mis bailarines...- al escuchar eso el pelirrojo se le lanzo encima

Sabia que no me cambiarias tan fácilmente mi Takaito- el pelirrojo le acariciaba la mejilla con s propia mejilla, en eso se acerca Reí y Kai con un semblante de enojo

Se te perdió algo Tala- el pelirrojo negó y continuo con su labor

Es tarde vete de una vez Tala- pero este no tenia planes de dejar a Tala

Dejen que se quede asta que guste, quiero hablar con el- los chicos no tenia otra alternativa y accedieron, se regresaron a la sala y volvieron a encender el televisor, cambiándole de canal, en la recepción el pelirrojo se encameralaba con el moreno, este se separo le tomo de la mano y lo llevo asta el balcón de su departamento, donde los dos chico platicarían, pero mientras tanto alguien se acercaba lentamente a la puerta del departamento, dejando una carta en el piso, tocando el timbre y desapareciendo de la vista, nuevamente Kai fue a ver de quien se trataba, pero al ver una carta apreciada a la anterior, abrió la puerta en busca del responsable, pero ya no estaba el remitente, abrió nuevamente la carta y leyó cuidadosamente

_No dejare que nadie mas te toque, me encargare de matar aquel que se proclama tu amante- _el ruso se asustó al leer ese pedacito de papel, de algo ya estaba seguro, no era Tala el remitente, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién?, pero no había que perder el tiempo en eso y buscar el numero de Max, el era la victima de ese mal nacido.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno un capi mas para su colección, espero que sus dudas se hayan contestado, y con lo den Win me, cuando llegue el nuevo capitulo sabrán lo de las leyes de favoritos y sigan mandando sus hermoso Rew, y con lo de que are con los que tengan en su nick apellidos, les daré una gran pista, eso quiere decir que pronto Takao O Kai o Max tendrán muchas hermanitas, un beso y asta pronto

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
